


It’s Life or Death To Be My Girl

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU - The Portal episode, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Just enjoy the ride, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot?? Who's she??, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: Catra after years of being in pain, aims to make Adora suffer while she enjoys the only victory she's ever had in her life.AU based off of season 3 episode "The Portal"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	It’s Life or Death To Be My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this to overcome my writer's block. It took me over a month since it's my first time writing smut this long. I honestly have no idea what's going on myself. So I hope you all enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> The song lyric for the title is from "Final Girl" by Graveyardguy and Slayyyter, which inspired this fic.
> 
> My tumblr is Hollow-Haven and my twitter is @hollowed_haven (twitter is 18+) if you guys wanna chat!

“Pull the switch. **_And let's end this._** ” Catra’s voice oozing poisonous venom.

Adora didn't know what was worse. The fact that Catra was ignoring her pleas or the way she was looking at her. Catra was so sick. So tired of her. Adora's ghost haunted every single fiber of her life. Catra was the abandoned house, while Adora was the ghost that haunted her halls. Never allowing a living soul to explore her depths, yet her walls were covered in cobwebs and peeling wallpaper. She seemed inviting. However when one lived inside of it, or stayed inside of it long enough they leave due to the flaws the house has. 

Only the ghost stayed, attempting to make it her home like it once was. 

One day she left too, and the house was left to the elements to rot and crumble from the lack of care. The lack of love she was never given no matter how many times she tried to receive it.

Adora hated how simple Catra's smile looked when she had her hand on the lever. That smile of hers held more than what anyone could see. Catra stared at Adora with such an awful look. It screamed at her, told her gently and even whispered to her like a lover would. 

Catra hated the way her beautiful blue eyes stared at her in sorrow. 

She hated the way her dirty blonde hair flowed so wonderfully against the wind.

She hated the way she expected her to listen to her wonderful voice, one that once soothed her into slumber and whispered empty promises.

This person, this woman, this stranger left her to die. Why does it still hurt when she looks at her? 

Catra hated her, of course she did. Why would she do this? To prove a point? That she shouldn't be left behind? That she shouldn’t have been thrown away like trash? That she shouldn’t have left her to die? That she should have stayed with her? Yes. Yes it was. Catra was still scorned on being left behind. Did Adora know what Catra went through while she was gone playing hero? What Shadow Weaver did to her? What Hordak did to her? What she had gone through in her place? No she didn't. Adora didn't know and she would probably never know...until today. Catra was going to make sure of that.

Catra stared at Adora with a simple smile on her face. It whispered to her, it told her, it screamed at her one word. One word which described what Catra has gone through. It was a vow, an eternal promise fueled by years of pain, anger and regret.

_**'Suffer.'** _

“Catra, please don’t. No!” Adora pleaded with all of her strength.

It was moments like this that Adora wished that everything was so simple. She longed for the simple moments when she was with Catra. When Catra wasn’t out to hurt her, that when she was there to help Catra and Adora was there to help her. When they laughed and smiled together in the very halls she found herself trapped in. 

This used to be her home. What happened? A sword then, swoosh, she was a princess, just like that? A destiny she can’t even control placed on her without her permission? Catra decided to stay with the bad guys even though she knew they were bad? Fighting against Catra, her best friend for as long as she had memories?

It wasn’t fair, then again, when was life ever fair to them of all people in Etheria? They were star crossed.

The world suddenly went white. A flash snuffed the color around them, everything gone within a single spark. 

When Adora woke up she found herself in the Fright Zone. A lot younger than what she had expected herself to be. A song of giggles and laughter could be heard in her ears. She peeked to see what was in front of her much to her surprise.

It was Catra. They were playing.

Oh...was this what she was doing? It seemed like it. 

In the Fright Zone once more of her youth. Everything seemed the same to her, from the grey green walls. To the metallic floors and even the smell of rust along with the smell of sweat and blood. Their footsteps rang in the familiar clank, clank, clank. Adora felt calmed. This was home. She felt safe at home. 

Why can’t she shake the feeling that she has to do something important? 

Why can’t she shake the feeling that she has to leave?

Adora squints. Catra was moving too fast for her! Even though Catra and Adora were mostly evenly matched at their age. Catra was still fast and it showed. 

“Hey slow down! I can’t catch up if you’re going too fast!” 

“I think that’s the point of this game Adora! Ya dumby!” Catra teased sticking her tongue at her and blowing a raspberry. 

Adora smirked and ran faster after her. Adora was now determined to win this game they invented. What kind of future Force Captain would she be if she couldn’t win at her own games? Adora felt her legs burn. Her chest rising and falling in the tempo of her rhythm. The sweat dripping down from her forehead. She was getting there and she knew it. 

Catra had better be prepared for her arrival. Adora was determined to pick up the pace and bridge the gap. The two girls laughed as they ran through the hallways. It was enough to get them in trouble if anyone saw them, yet they did not care. They didn’t have a care in the world as long as they didn’t get caught.

When Adora got close enough to Catra. She tackled Catra. Sprinting her legs forward and fully tackling her down to the ground. A loud ‘oof’ was heard from Catra. Their laughter did not end when Catra was on the ground however. The two were still giggling and smiling at each other. 

Adora noticed a piece of paper on Catra’s wild chestnut colored mane. “Oh wait, you got something in your hair, let me fix that.” She told her, taking the paper from her hair. Adora saw that it was closed much to her surprise. Adora opened the paper. Adora saw that there was something written on it so she read it out loud. 

_“If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece.”_

Adora wondered for a moment what this paper had meant. Who will come? What does releasing mean? Adora knew releasing meant letting something go but she didn’t know what. This made her stomach turn with anxiety. Suddenly she remembered something about...having to leave? To find something? What was it?

Catra ‘s eyes widened in surprise. What was said was definitely weird and strange, it made Adora feel anxious. Catra didn’t want Adora to feel anxious. So she grabbed the paper from her. “Some senior cadet probably wrote that to scare us. C’mon Adora! Let’s keep playing.” Adora watched as Catra ripped the note apart. Adora looked on, a pang of regret filling her. Adora can’t shake the feeling that overwhelmed her that...this was wrong. Something bad was happening, yet she stared at her. Adora saw her smile, and heard the way she laughed. Adora felt something within her roar higher than the fastest skiff.

It probably was just some senior cadet prank. Adora knew from experience that the senior cadets like to pull pranks and bully the younger cadets, especially Catra since she was ‘Shadow Weaver’s favorite’. 

Adora suddenly didn’t care anymore. Playing with Catra was more important at that moment then some odd feeling in her gut. Adora knew better. Why worry when she could play with Catra all day? So why not play with her all day? This was what she wanted, right? To be with Catra all day laughing and causing havoc? 

  
  


Yes. That was what she wanted, to be with Catra. 

  
  


Catra playfully pushed her off. Adora laughed while Catra ran away. Adora got up from the floor and ran after her.

The next thing they knew it. They were in their barracks. Catra and Adora were getting ready for bed...or at least. What it seemed like it was. 

Adora found Catra hugging herself, holding the blanket over her head.

Shadow Weaver must have punished her today for something Adora did, she assumed.

Adora sat next to her. “Hey Catra?” Adora pulled back the blanket. Catra hissed at her, her ears pinned low. “It’s okay, it’s just me.” Catra looked at her with worried eyes. Adora gave Catra a comforting smile. “It doesn't matter what they do to us. You look out for me, I look out for you. Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other.”

“You promise?” 

“I Promise. Now let's get ready for bed okay?” Adora held out her hand. Catra grabbed her hand for reassurance. Adora beamed at her that soft goofy grin of hers. Catra paused for a moment, looking at her, she smiled. 

Catra’s ears perked up. “Can we draw for a bit before we go to bed?” 

Adora smirked at her, showing off the gap within her front teeth. She nodded and moved to her pillow. Deep within the pillow case was two white pieces of chalk. “I found these when Shadow Weaver wasn’t looking. From what I heard her say to one of the other Force Captains, it seems that it’s something you can draw with on the walls and it stays there.” 

Catra gasps in surprise. Her eyes widening, pupils dilating and a purr rolling out of her. “Really?” Catra whispered with amazement. Her tail lashing about and moving the blankets. 

Adora giggled and nodded. “Yes really. Here, let’s try it.” Adora handed her one of the chalk pieces.

Adora and Catra moved to Adora’s bunk, there was a little wall on the side. It was the perfect blank canvas for the two young girls. The two drew their faces on the wall, jokingly making them look grumpy. The two giggled happily, smiling at each other. 

“When we grow up. We’re going to see the world, right?” Catra asked Adora. 

“Yeah! And conquer it!” Adora said smirking mischievously. “Shadow Weaver promised that one day I will rule the world for the Horde.”

“And I’ll be there with you when that happens, right?” 

“Of course you will, I can’t imagine a world without you Catra.”

“And I can’t imagine a world without you either, Adora.”

The two giggled and smiled at each other. They admired their handy work, before looking at each other. Catra did something that Adora didn’t even remember her doing. 

“I wanna add something.” Catra told her. “Like, the first letters of our names, with a little plus on it? You know? For good luck?” Catra blushed a little bit.

Adora, not knowing what it meant, nodded. “Yeah, sure Catra.” Adora wrote the first initial of her name ‘A’. Catra did the same, writing a ‘C’ next to it, along with a plus sign. Right under it. Both Adora and Catra wrote the word ‘forever’ together. It was so badly written that the others would never be able to figure out what the word means.

“I heard from the senior cadets that if you write this somewhere, and it stays. You and the person who you wrote it for, they stay together forever.” Catra explained. “So let’s hope it’s true?” Catra gave her a neutral expression, waiting for her response.

Adora felt her stomach turn. “I hope it’s true, but we can make it true.”

Catra never felt happier, she grinned widely.

Adora soon remembered that years later, Shadow Weaver told her to remove that drawing from her wall. Catra and Adora later that night, did it again. After that she got promoted and...wait...why was Adora remembering this so vividly? Wasn’t she a child?

Adora snapped back to reality. Adora found herself in a familiar place. Catra and Adora’s favorite hall. They were playing their favorite game again. The two were giggling and laughing as they chased each other down the halls without a care in the world.

_**SNAP.** _

Everything began to slowly drip like water. The walls around them slowly collapsed around them while they both were running and playing. Adora saw this, she saw this. The clanking, the snapping and dripping. Everything wasn’t right. Everything around them was slowly being destroyed.

Yet her focus was on Catra. Who despite it all was laughing and telling her to catch her. Beyond them was colorless and featureless. Catra had stopped then Adora did, the two of them staring at the featureless land. Adora gazed on in fear, grabbing onto Catra’s arm. “Wha...what’s out there?” Asked Adora while she heard everything get smaller and smaller behind her. “Catra, this isn’t right...look at this, everything is melting!” 

Catra looked at Adora with a small smile on her face, holding her hand. She didn’t speak to her. “It will be okay.” 

“Why? When everything is melting? We have to fix this Catra!” 

Catra’s soft smile grew into a cold lifeless stare. The grip on her hand tightened. “No Adora! There’s nothing to fix! Let’s go.” 

“Wait we can’t just leave!” 

“Yes we can! You did that to me already! Why is it so hard for you now?!” 

Adora’s eyes widened in surprise. Everything came back within a flash. Her life raced before her, from Catra sleeping at the foot of their bed to her leaving the woods to find the sword.

_The sword…._

Where was her sword?! 

Adora glanced around, everything began to feel smaller. Her chest felt tighter, it was fight or flight. Her eyes widened in fear at how calm Catra was. They were going to die here, and yet how could she keep such a simple smile? “Catra. We have to fix this.” Adora squeaked out. It was barely a sentence. Adora didn’t have the confidence to speak. Not when everything around her was dying.

“No we don’t. We don’t have to fix _anything.”_

Catra looked at Adora. She watched her squirm and showed her anxiety on full display. Catra knew. She pulled her out of the Fright Zone and into the white. Their bodies changed when they did, returning to their adult selves. The hand which Catra held Adora with, her fingers were turning black. Catra could feel that she was holding something, but she didn’t know what. It was a numbing feeling, but you know what wasn’t numbing? Watching Adora, holding her hand. Catra’s calm demeanor oozed out of her, this was fine. She was with her.

Adora pulled herself away from Catra and began to run away. Catra chuckled and watched her leave. “This is all your fault, Adora, do you know that? You broke our promise, Adora.”

_“If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece.”_

Adora ran as much as her legs could take her. The world around her was white and purple. It glitched out in some places. The sound of static loud and clear in her ears. The other sound she heard? Catra’s laughter. 

The ground around her gave way. Adora was falling. She glimpsed up and saw the sword. As well as a black figure towering over her.

Wait...did that figure...resemble Catra?

_**SNAP.** _

* * *

They were back at the Fright zone again.  
  


_‘You broke our promise, Adora.’_

_‘You broke our promise, Adora.’_

_‘You broke our promise, Adora.’_

Adora felt a thud as if she hit the floor. Her whole body hurt as if she fell down from a large fall. Adora groaned with pain. Her eyes slowly opened. 

“Oh hey Adora! Nice to see you back at the land of the living.” 

Adora looked at the person sitting on the edge of her bed. Adora was confused. Who was this woman? And how does she know her name? Why is she sitting on the edge of her lap like that? Adora squinted at her. “Who are you?” She asked simply. What was that stain on her shirt? Was it blood? And her hands? Her face? 

Adora noticed the broken half of a red mask on the floor near her bed.

The orange and brown feline tilted her head. Her mismatched eyes staring at her with confusion. “Who am I? It’s me! Catra! We’ve been best friends since we were kids. Remember?” Catra asked, tilting her head. Adora was still confused, she didn’t know who she was. Adora can’t shake the feeling that she is the last thing she should be forgetting, but was she saying about being her best friend, was it true? 

Adora didn’t remember ‘Catra’ anywhere.  
  


“I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong-” 

Catra grabbed her head with her hands, looking at her. “What? You don’t remember me?! Are you sure you just don’t have brain damage?” Catra asked genuinely while she examined her head. “I know you get hit on your head a lot but I always thought that dumb hair poof cushioned the blow.” 

“H-h-hey get off of me!” Adora liked having her around, but she still wasn’t sure why. “And my name isn’t Adora either!” 

Catra pulled herself away. She was surprised. Adora? Didn’t remember her? Catra stared at her uncomfortably long. A saddened expression on her face. “You really don’t remember me? Of all people, Adora? Seriously?” 

Adora looked at her, confused. Her heart panged just looking at her sad expression. Adora cupped Catra’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but I can’t shake the feeling that...there’s something important I have to do. Something having to do with you.” She told her honestly. Catra nuzzled her hand, closing her eyes. “Can you let me get up?” 

“Maybe I can help you with finding out what it is? I can’t do much…” Catra held out her left hand, it was shockingly a far cry from her red attire and short dark ginger colored fur. It was black, nearly featureless. Adora held it, it was cold. Adora did not know what she was feeling. Catra was barely able to tell the texture of Adora’s skin. Was her hand soft? Or was it hard due to years of military training? “But let me take care of you.”

Adora despite the creeping feeling of fear seeping up from the depths within her. She blushed, smiling at her. “This is our room. We’re alone here.” Catra noted Adora’s blush, but chose to not tease her about it. “Is there anything you want, right now?” Catra reached closer. Adora’s heart raced. While it was that she just met Catra, Adora felt like she knew her forever. 

That she wanted her to be this close to her in forever. 

Would she dare?

That feeling came bubbling, reaching out for her. It was attempting to grab and steal what was in front of her. To hold close to her as everything around them fell down. Her body felt like it was crashing, the gravity of it all pushing her down. 

What was the word to describe that feeling?

‘Is this what love feels like?’ Adora thought as she leaned close. 

“Can I?” Adora asked gently. 

Catra nodded. “Go right ahead.” 

Adora pressed her forehead gently against hers. Adora closed her eyes. Catra purred softly, that purr to Adora felt like it was music. It was low and soft, and since she was paying special attention it made notes that touched her heart strings. 

Adora was bringing up the pieces. Little by little, but she couldn’t help but to ask her.

“Why are you covered in blood?” 

“We kept our promise.” It shockingly casual. “I didn’t expect Shadow Weaver of all people to hurt you that badly...especially considering you were her favorite. I’m really sorry, Adora. I should have protected you better.” 

“Our...promise? Shadow Weaver?” 

“Oh yeah you...don’t remember.” Catra said in a low tone. “But...we made a promise when we were young, that we would conquer the world some day.” Catra smiled. “And...today was the day, with that sword you found in the woods we were able to kill both Hordak and Shadow Weaver.”

Adora pulled away in surprise. That! Word! Catra just spoke! It was something important! “Wait, a sword?! In the woods?! Where is it?!” Adora asked, grabbing Catra by the shoulders.

Catra gave the same shocked energy to Adora. “Hey, hey! Relax. The sword is right where you left it. It’s fine, no one is going to take it anyways. Just relax. It’s been awhile since you were awake.” 

“Wait...what do you mean by ‘awhile’?” 

“A few hours? I was getting worried, thankfully the medic said you would be fine but...still.” 

Adora was surprised, but she still had a mission. “Where is the sword, Catra?” 

“Relax.” 

“Where’s the sword, Catra?” 

“It’s safe somewhere, and not in our room. No one is going to get it. Relax.” 

“Catra I need my swor-” 

Catra placed her finger on Adora’s soft lips, shushing her. “Ssshh. Relax. Everything is okay. You don’t need that dumb sword Adora. I’m here.” Catra reassured her. Adora wants to believe that Catra is right, but she can’t shake the feeling that she’s dead wrong. Something was wrong. 

“How about we actually go somewhere nice?” Catra suggested. “See the woods near the Fright Zone?”   
  


Adora nods, she hopes that the trip would at least help her with shaking the feeling of unease in her gut.

* * *

  
  


It seemed like it happened in a flash. An unnatural movement which made Adora sick. The blonde gasped in shock. Her whole body felt like it fell. She gazed around her to see the red moon of the Fright Zone and a small blanket with various food around in dull grey trays. 

It was ration bars. They were. All. Ration bars. Some ration bars were chopped into simple shapes like triangles and stacked together to mimic a sandwich. Some were mashed to mimic mashed potatoes. Was that blended ration bars? Ration bar salad? Ration bar cupcakes? It couldn’t have been Catra’s idea to make all of these food themed ration bars. Adora gave Catra a lot of credit when it came to how well she stragaized and planned everything. Catra has always been the one who had her life seemingly in order and quite frankly she was jealous of her organization skills, but she was not this creative. Catra could not have made this. This was unnatural. Wait, were they the grey kind? All of them? 

Adora loved the grey kind. Maybe Catra did make this after all.

“Scorpia helped me with preparing everything so-" 

Yep, it was too good to be true. It was the thought that counts though.

They had a nice view of the Whispering Woods at this roof top. The wind was strong here, and the smell of mechanical rust and nature like trees and grass was common here. They also had a nice view of the Fright Zone from there.

All Adora could notice was how easy it was to get lost in how beautiful Catra’s eyes looked under the red moon. The soft orange glow highlighting one of her most unique features. Adora’s jaw opened a bit, who was this women, and quite frankly- why in the fuck did she look so predatory yet so otherworldly? Her voice sounded almost hypnotic to her. Her soft smile at her, and her giggle. What was she telling her? Was she calling out for her name?

“Adora, Adora are you there? Etheria to Adora hello?” 

Adora blinked and blushed. “Oh um, Sorry...Catra?” 

Catra sighed. “Eat something, Adora, before I stuff it in your mouth.” 

Adora nodded, grabbing one of the sandwich shaped ration bars. Adora sniffed it curiously. It smelled like a ration. She ate it, it tasted like a ration. It was just a bunch of ration bars stacked together. 

Adora couldn’t escape the feeling that she could be eating literally anything else right now, but it was made with thought and assumably love by Catra. So she was going to eat it. 

“So um...how does it taste?” 

“Like a ration bar.” 

“Did you um...like it?” 

“Yes I do.”

Catra didn’t know how to speak to Adora. Just like she didn’t know how to control the creeping numbness growing on her own arm. The blackness creeping up, she lost the feeling of the wind on her fur. She wants to touch her, Catra wants to touch Adora before whatever was devouring her robs her sense of touch and her dreams. 

Catra hid her left arm from Adora’s view as she came closer. The sense of urgency ripping through her. Adora stared at Catra with confusion and in awe. Catra reached over to cup her cheek with her right hand. Adora swallowed her food with anxiety. Her touch felt something like she never felt before. It was soft and gentle, almost like a kiss. The wind howling and her wild mane flowing. It almost felt picture perfect. 

Their faces were mere inches from each other. Catra moved closer until their thighs meet. The contact made the blonde squeak in her wake. Her cheeks a soft pink as she melted within the soft touch by the warm lovable hand. Adora could do nothing but stare at her, read her eyes. It was like everything she wanted at that moment was right there in front of her even as the nervousness washed over her.

It felt wrong, but it also felt oh so right. Her whole body conflicted with herself. She had not earned this, she did not deserve this. Why? Why did she not? The blonde was at conflict with herself. Adora’s lips quivered with need, Catra gave her a smile. She didn’t even notice that the blackness within her hand had claimed her whole arm. Why did she not deserve this?

“Wow.” Adora muttered her breath. “Can...I? Can we?” 

Catra nodded. Words weren’t able to convey the amount of need she had at that moment. 

Adora leaped in and wrapped her arms around Catra. The two kissed passionately while the ration bars coated Catra’s back and hair. Catra did not care. Their connection sent a spark within them both. The world around them lost one piece at a time, yet theirs had never felt more whole. Their lips connected and parted multiple times as if it was a normal routine. Adora showering Catra with little kisses on her lips, on her cheeks where her freckles were- each one got a kiss, and even on the base of her neck. Catra couldn’t help but to laugh at Adora’s eagerness to shower her with affection she felt like she didn’t deserve.

Adora didn’t recognize the sound that was coming from Catra. It was a low rumble, pleasing and soft to the ears deep from her throat. It was music, the same kind of music she fell asleep to when she was young. Catra wasted no time on touching her, feeling her slowly. Catra wanted to remember this. She needed to remember this. It wasn’t like she had much longer to feel this, to feel her. 

Catra was addicted, and so was Adora.

They didn’t even notice that their view of the Whispering Woods was gone and lost to the whiteness. She only focused on the blue and golden hues in front of her, and the small star crossed freckles on her cheeks. Adora wanted to love her, but she was afraid. They both were, and yet they continued to do so. Each moment a wall crashes down and another builds right back up in its place. A new boundary had been broken every moment, within one swift motion Adora’s jacket came off and was tossed to the ground. Another moment Catra was taking what felt like is her rightful place, on top of her. 

Catra loomed over her. Adora was able to see that the blackness had overtaken her arm. The wind made it appear to have fur still, it was standing on end. The look within Catra’s eyes as their kiss separated was something Adora never expected, it was familiar and new all of the same time. A predatory gaze filled with a gentle softness that only one who had cherished you would give. A dark and lustful look. The power Catra had at this moment. Her dark, cold and unlovable hand creeped and ghosted along up her shirt. Adora felt the cold seep into her skin and the warm feeling within her growing.

Along with this was arousal, panic and fear. It was something beautiful yet deadly. It was as if Catra had found a new addiction, a new replacement for her. It was a revelation.

This Catra had loved her, but that love turned into a need for power. Power over her. Now that she got her power, she was going to use it. Catra’s other hand took Adora’s hand. Adora was afraid to touch her. Catra was going to tear that wall down. Her thumb gently pressed against the palm of Adora’s hand, moving it slowly in a comforting motion while she moved it closer to her chest. Catra pressed Adora’s hand against her chest, right above her heart. The Magicat kept it there, just for a few moments to send her a message. 

Adora’s eyes widened with surprise, a soft blush was on her cheeks. That message had been received. Catra’s hand then moved Adora’s hand to her breasts. She let go of Adora’s hand, and pulled herself away. Adora kept her hand on her chest in awe.

“Tell me what you want, Adora. Don’t leave out any details.” 

“C-C-Catra I want you so much I-”

The world shifted within their wake. Adora felt that nerve wracking feeling all over again. The sensation of falling down and crashing down into the floor. This time they returned to the bedroom she had woken up to earlier. Her stomach felt like it was turning. Adora was panting. Everything was happening so fast. 

It didn’t help that her world was on top of her, ready to consume and devour her like the prey she was. The world was disciplined enough to stay and wait for her. Her golden and blue eyes drooped half lidded looking at her. Catra was already imagining the ways she could destroy her, make her scream her name. To never let her forget that she loved her, that she was worthwhile. 

It was one thing to see Adora want her, but it was another to hear her say it confidently with her own voice. To hear her beg. Catra wanted that, craved it, needed it, to know that feeling of hearing her want her in every sense of the word, from her mind to her heart and to what lays between her legs. That it all needed her, wanted her, willingly and effortlessly.

“Tell me what you want Adora.” 

“I want you Catra.” 

“Say it again, this time a little louder. I couldn’t hear you.” Catra replied smugly.

“I want you, Catra! Please!” 

The Magicat made an expression which one would describe as manic. The scene below her, Adora begging for her, was cathartic. It was more cathartic than anything she had ever experienced. Catra was going to make her scream, Catra wanted to scream. Catra’s whole body wanted to tear Adora open and love every inch of her. To allow herself to be swallowed by Adora in every sense of the word and become one.

Yet she wouldn’t not yet, not until she hears more of her sweet words singing from her own maw, just one more time for good measure.

Catra would preserve it. Relish it. Catra gently touched her stomach, the fingers would trail and ghost upon Adora’s chiseled stomach. Adora bucked her hips with need against her phantom touch. They slowly moved down and down, making Adora shiver and wither under her touch. They gripped the bottom of her shirt. Catra paused, looking at the pleading Adora.

“Oh you want me, Adora? You really do? Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Anything, anything you want.” 

“That is a dangerous word. Anything. Are you sure?” Catra purred out. “I wouldn’t want Adora to agree to anything she might regret…” Catra’s voice was a little more sultry now, a little more dangerous. It made Adora squirm with want. Catra was doing everything within her power to restrain herself. 

“Yes. I am sure, Catra.” 

It was all the confirmation she needed as she slowly pulled up Adora’s shirt. Catra did not dare to give her the satisfaction of her sexual touch. Especially when those beautiful blue-grey eyes looked at her, pleading to her. Catra loved that expression upon her, but she couldn’t help that it placed her in a sort of daze. That she didn’t deserve this, that she shouldn’t have this, and that this wasn’t hers to take. 

Catra decided to push down her emotions, the overwhelming sense of unworthiness in favor of pleasing her. To have her. It was a better option within her book, she wanted this after all, and so did Catra. How could she deny Adora of this moment? After she had been oh so sweetly begging for her?

Catra then lowered herself so that she could remove Adora’s pants. The anticipation was beginning to consume her. If there was one thing Adora hated, it was waiting for something to happen. Catra knew that she was waiting for her. Adora wanted to curse her out for making her heart race like this, for giving her goosebumps at each slow and deliberate movement of her hands barely touching her skin. For removing her clothes so effortlessly yet so slowly as if she was waiting for something to happen. 

Catra was taking her time, and if the feeling within her gut had anything to tell her, that it was working. 

Catra had taken herself back to look upon her. Her chest swelled in awe at the way Adora looked just below her. Adora was simply in her Horde issued grey sports bra and matching underwear, a side to Adora that she has seen before. However this was different. Her scent was different, the look in her eyes was different, why she was like this was different.

The scent that filled the room, the musky sweet scent of her arousal. It was something she never smelled before in such a high concentration. Her ears twitched, hearing her breathe just a little bit faster than what she usually does. It was as if Catra was a doe in headlights, this image of her would stay within her mind for as long as she lived. 

Would she dare make Adora wait any longer? 

No, she couldn’t. Not like this. Not while Catra spotted the damp dark spot in between Adora’s legs. Not while Catra herself was still fully dressed and most likely ruined her own underwear in the process. 

Catra removed all of her own clothing in front of Adora. She did not do this in a slow and teasing manner. It was fast, rapid and hurried. The Magicat disregarded her clothes to the side quickly. Even her own sports bra and stained underwear. 

Adora saw Catra in all of her naked glory. It was like the first time she saw her like this. Adora gasped in awe, looking at her in fastionation and admiration. How did Catra feel like? Did she have fur? Adora just wanted Catra to actually fucking touch her already.

“Cattraaaa!” Adora whined. “When are you actually going to well...do you know, do something already?” 

Oh? This was a surprise. Catra would love to do that, but what is the fun in giving Adora what she wanted when Adora gave her permission to do anything she desired?

“Oh, sweet, sweet Adora.” Catra loomed on top of Adora. While a smirk slowly formed on her maw, teeth peeked out. "You said I could do anything I want with you. Remember?” Catra noted, her right hand tipping gently under Adora’s chin, raising up so that Adora stared into her eyes. “So, I'm going to let you think up all of the things you wish I'd do next..."

Catra’s hand moved slowly down from Adora’s chin to her right shoulder. The claws gently grazing her skin while Adora shivered at the movement. Her claws gently kneaded her shoulders, sharp and piercing but not hard enough to break skin. “Your mind is probably racing with possibilities already and I was going to satisfy those thoughts... but then you forgot that you gave me permission to do anything I want...so I'm going to let your mind race for a little while- see just how red you can turn before I actually make a move.”

Adora mentally cursed at herself. Adora remembered how she gave her permission to do this to her. Catra was toying with her. Everything within her was screaming for more because of it. The blonde knew that Catra was right, that she gave her permission. It was an amazing yet agonizing feeling, the anticipation of whatever sexual desire the Magicat had in mind for her. "O-oh..." It was all the words she could muster from her lips. Her cheeks a soft pink from her own dubious thoughts.

Catra sat herself down on Adora’s lap, their hips connecting. Adora could feel how much she wants it as much as she does. Adora let out a needy whine, but Catra wasn’t done yet. A soft purr rumbled through her when she came close to kiss the bottom of Adora’s quivering lips gently yet quickly. Her hands still kneading against her bare skin, but this time moving down to her sports bra. 

“Oh no. Not feeling egear to give orders now, Force Captain Adora?” Catra decided that she didn’t need that anymore. So in a swift motion, Catra ripped the fabric with her own claws. Adora let out a nervous squeak when the bra was removed, exposing her breasts to the elements and Catra’s mischievous gaze.

Catra looked down to her breasts, admiring her handy work. It seemed that Adora, from the needy look in her eyes was enjoying herself. That was good, it meant she could go further. The Magicat moved her left hand down slowly, the gentle cold touch barely grazing her pale skin. Her chilling touch on Adora’s nipple finally gave what Catra wanted to hear.

A moan of her name, so soft that no one else but her could hear from Adora’s lips. It was meant for her, and the shiver down her spine that it gave her confirmed that she enjoyed it. Her tail wagged in one swift motion, slamming itself on the bed. Catra’s pupils dilated wide and stayed like that just long enough for Adora to notice. Adora gave Catra a mischievous gaze of her own, and gave her another moan of her name.

Catra really enjoyed that.

Deciding she wanted more. Catra continued to pay attention to Adora’s breasts. Catra purred while she heard Adora moan with pleasure. Catra admires how well she is ruining her, how pink her face is with her own blush and how filled with love her eyes were for her.

She wanted this moment to last forever. They both did.  
  


“Can I touch you?” Adora whispered with urgency in her voice. 

Catra didn’t even realize that she wasn’t doing anything to help herself. Catra was too busy pleasing Adora. Catra nodded, thinking she deserved the reward, but warned her. “I want you to relax. So don’t do anything crazy Adora.” 

Adora nodded in understanding, then moved in for the kill. Adora’s hands moved to Catra’s own breasts. Adora kneaded her nipples with her firm hands. Catra shivers at the touch, and her purrs become just a bit louder. Adora smirked with mischief in her expression. Adora, wanting to test the waters, would pinch both of Catra’s nipples for her response. 

A shrill squeak and her tail wagging itself while simultaneously slamming on their bed. Catra’s face turns red and her hackles are raised. Adora couldn’t help but to smirk and chuckle at her reaction. “I told you to not do anything crazy Adora!” Catra shrieked in a surprised and aroused manner. 

“Oh oops, Sorry Catra.” Adora said with a chuckle, but she wasn’t really sorry. Adora found her reaction absolutely adorable. She leaned up to kiss the Magicat while her hands explored her toned and slender body. Catra kissed Adora back. Their kiss this time seemed full of purpose and passion like a proper kiss between them should be. 

Catra’s tail moved in between Adora’s legs. They gently touch and prod at her inner thighs, sending Adora a reminder of who’s incharge and what is to come. Catra slowly broke the kiss to move her kissing lips down from her lips, to her chin, and then down at her neck. Her teeth nipped gently along the way. 

Catra wasted no time marking her territory. Just below Adora’s chin, Catra would leave little pink marks around her neck. In some places easily seen, and some not. The way she did it was as if she was painting on a blank canvas. Each kiss gentle in care, her sharp teeth pressed against the sensitive skin in each deliberate stroke upon the blank canvas of Adora’s skin. 

When Catra pulled away to admire her handywork. In her mind, it was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. Adora was marked, properly marked in Catra’s eyes.

“You are beautiful, Adora.” It was all the words Catra could muster. “Let me take care of you. Okay? I think I kept you waiting long enough.” 

Adora was surprised by the tenderness in her voice. Adora’s heart swelled at the compliment. Adora tried to find the words within her to say. Something that meant more than any other word she could ever say. It was a struggle, but finally something came in the back of her mind while she watched Catra declicately rip through her underwear just like she did with her bra. Adora was surprised how well her claws could just tear through things with such ease. 

Now, just like Catra, every single part of her was exposed to the elements. This made Adora nervous. She had courage and strength before, she was the symbol for it for a lot of people, yet she can’t find it within herself to say four simple words with Catra. Catra appeared shocked at her fustraction, giving Adora a worrying expression. 

“If we need to stop it’s okay just te-” 

“I love you Catra!” 

Suddenly there was a shocked silence within the room. Adora’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her face has gone red and completely terrified of what she said. Catra’s ears lowered, her pupils shrank into something as thin as pin needles. The both of them looked at each other. Both of them processing what Adora had said. The power within those simple words and the implications that it meant made them both frightened for their very lives. 

To love something was considered weak and foolish within the Fright Zone. You would never know when a comrade would die in war or if you wouldn’t be able to see them again. That if you loved something, it was taken away from you. By either life, the enemy, or by the Horde themselves. Catra could hear her heartbeat. Adora’s face went pale. 

Adora couldn’t have? Did she really?

Catra broke the silence between them.

“Say it again.” 

“W-what?” 

“Say it again Adora!”

“I love you Catra!”

That was it. Adora actually said it. The forbidden sentence, those three words. The power they held. Catra didn’t know what possessed her to do what she did next. Everything within her went on autopilot and she was along for the ride. 

Catra did not answer Adora. Not yet. The words that she wanted to say felt too little to what she wanted to tell her. They would not explain her feelings in detail. They would ever paint the picture of her heart that she wanted Adora to see. Instead she would show her.

First things first, she gently pulled Adora’s hands away from her mouth. Catra gave her a soft, reassuring smile. “It’s okay.” She told her. Catra pressed her forehead against her. The two staring at each other. She felt the nervous energy Adora was giving off. Her purrs rumbled off her throat, calming Adora down. She wouldn’t stop her purring until Adora felt calmer, safer. 

Adora was filled with suspense at the lack of an answer. There was no confirmation, not even a reply. Catra was just all over her, trying to comfort her.

Adora didn’t know if it was bad to ask for a response. Just anything would do.

“Are you alright Adora? Do you want to stop?” 

“I don’t want to stop, but…”  
  
Catra tilted her head slightly in confusion.  
  
“I don’t know why, but I felt like I needed to tell you this, that it was eating me up inside for the longest time...” 

Catra kissed Adora’s lip gently.

* * *

  
  
_“It doesn't matter what they do to us. You look out for me, I look out for you. Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I Promise.”_

* * *

Catra pulled away, smiling at her warmly. She fully knew why, but she didn’t want to say it to Adora. Not now at least. “It’s okay. We have each other now, and that’s what matters.”

It wasn’t as direct as Adora wanted it to be, but it was good enough for her.

Catra examined Adora, analyzing her expression. Catra tentatively moved her right hand down. Just to see the results of her actions.  
  
Adora didn’t want her to stop. So she was going to listen to her.

Adora’s expression turned to one of arousal and curiosity. She stared attentively at her hand, which went ghosted over her folds. Adora quivered at the touch. Catra’s ears twitched when they were met with the music of Adora’s moans. Adora was so starved for her touch that when her fingers actually touched her it made her gasp.

Catra grinned, now the party was really getting started.  
  
Catra wrapped her tail around one of her legs, holding it tightly as if it was an anchor. A soft ‘snickt’ filled the air and her claws retracted. Catra examined her with the same loving predatory expression. She was finally ready. 

Catra pressed her thumb against her aching and needy clit. This made Adora moan softly. So she began to rub in circular motions, pulling out the sweet music from Adora. Catra never felt so alive, just to see her like this was something she only dreamt of. Adora’s body was quivering under her. Catra could feel the liquid of Adora’s arousal coating her fingers.  
  


Under the symphony of her moans and her soft pleading for more, Catra would give her what she desires the most. She removed her thumb. Catra’s fingers slowly trailing down until she got to where she was needed. Adora quivering and on edge. She begs for entry. 

“P-please Catra.”  
  
Not the one to refuse Adora, Catra’s two fingers slithered inside of her. Adora reacted to this with a gasp and her back arching forwards. Catra giggled mischievously. “Be careful with what you want, Adora. You just might get it.” Catra purred out while Adora wrapped her arms around her neck. Her fingers swirled around inside of her, trying to find that special spot which she knew would make Adora scream her name for the Fright Zone to hear.

There was not a single thing at that moment that didn’t belong to Adora. All of Catra’s senses but taste were hers. Catra only saw her face of pleasure. She could only smell her arousal. She could hear her music, “Oh Catra, yes Catra more please!” and lastly she was touching her, pleasing her, loving her. Catra was giving it her all, savoring every last moment while Adora’s nervousness went away.  
  
Catra noticed something different in Adora’s tone and in her embrace. The blonde nearly squealed and pulled her closer. It made Catra gasp in surprise. She forgot how strong Adora was. “You okay Adora?”, at this point it was out of habit.  
  
Adora nodded. “More.” It was a simple request, “Please?”  
  
Catra knew from Adora’s reaction she found what she was looking for. A new found revelation dawning upon her. Catra uses it to her full advantage and moves around with a growing intensity until Adora announces she was close.

When Adora gasped one last time. Catra gulps down a breath of air and mashes her lips up against Adora’s. Catra’s tongue buries itself in mouth even as she exhales, filling Adora’s lungs before she could take in air of her own. The sudden confusing combination of sensations has her head rushing, even while her body finally allows Adora to release. Adora felt the rush of pleasure take over even as Adora makes the powerless attempt to passionately kiss her lover above her.

Catra’s tongue proves impossible to battle with; Catra takes complete control of her body, considering she’s turned herself into the very air she breathes. Adora closed her eyes and wrapped herself around Catra tightly while Adora rode out her orgasm. When their kiss finally broke, Adora was panting like a dog. Catra pulled her fingers out. The only thing connecting them was Adora’s embrace and a trail of saliva. 

Adora’s hands lowered down to Catra’s hips. Adora pulled Catra close to her. A surprised expression flooded over Catra’s face. Catra squints at Adora, while Adora stared at her with a goofy smile.

“My turn?” Adora asked. The blonde sat up on her bed and leaned against the wall. Catra, still squinting at Adora, wasn’t sure about that. Adora laid her head on Catra’s chest, looking up at her with pale sky blue eyes. “Please?” Catra still gave an expression of uncertainty.

Adora licked Catra’s breast slowly, causing the feline to gasp out of pleasure and bite her lip to suppress her moans. Catra didn’t stop Adora, she didn’t want her to stop. Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s neck. Her hands gently caressing her dirty blonde hair. Catra letting out a soft mewl of pleasure. 

Adora pulled herself away to kiss her chest. Adora gently marks each one with a soft suckle to mark her as hers. Her eyes stared at Catra with each sensual mark, her cheeks a soft pink while she heard Catra attempting to combat her sensual moans.  
  
“It’s okay to tell me like you like this, Catra.” Adora’s voice was calm and hushed. “Let me hear you.”  
  
Adora kissed her neck once more, this time getting a small purr from Catra. It was enough for her to at least calm down her raging thoughts of Catra not liking her touch. Adora delicately marked her neck, moving down back to her chest. Adora kissed and licked her way down her cleavage once more, letting her tongue flick across the stiff teat. Catra gasps, arching her back into her mouth. 

Adora noticed Catra’s claws were digging into her hair. Her purrs grew a little louder and if Adora looked extra carefully, her tail was lashing about. Catra letting out a mixture of moans and mewls, it was strange and wondrous calls for her to do more.   
  


She did just that, Adora moving her hand to Catra’s clit. “You’re doing so good, Catra.” Adora moved her leg up, letting her thigh press against her folds. Adora was definitely feeling Catra’s excitement rub against her skin. Adora was going slowly, her fingers gently massaging her clit and slow grinding, made Catra slowly but surely quiver in her embrace.

The blonde would push her leg up the magicat’s slit, causing Catra to moan. That moan was finally loud enough for Adora to hear. She knew she was getting to her at least.

Catra was beginning to show more and more of her enjoyment. Even as Adora’s pace was slow, her touch and her kisses were gentle. They were coming from a place of love for Catra. Adora showered Catra with whole hearted compliments, “You’re so beautiful Catra.” Even to, “Do you like this, Catra?” and finally, “Louder, beautiful, I want to hear you.”  
  
It was a lazy process. Adora didn’t give Catra the same amount of energy Catra had for her, but she made up for it in pure attention to detail. The way Adora worshipped her breasts. The way her fingers would cycle between rubbing her clit and poking around inside of her. Adora’s knee giving Catra that much needed friction. It was hard for Catra to not be as shameless in her pleasure as Adora was with her.  
  
Adora’s free hand wasn’t just holding Catra. Adora grabbed and squeezed Catra’s plump rear end. Catra gasped at the grab, she wasn’t expecting Adora of all people to touch her there. Adora kneaded her ass in her strong and firm grasp. Catra’s moans became louder to the blonde. Catra’s music in the air while she attempted to find something to sink her claws into.

Catra decided that Adora’s back was going to be her victim. Catra’s hands curled and uncurled on Adora’s back, scratching her back in the process. It was light enough to not dig deep in Adora’s skin, but it was enough for Adora to notice. Catra’s legs began to quiver more. Adora would guess that she’s close. 

Adora decided to pick up on the intensity. Even if Catra would make her bleed, it was worth it. 

This drew out more noise from Catra. Adora’s fingers went harder and faster until Catra finally cried out Adora’s name. Her long tail thumping the bed rhythmically in the pure bliss she felt while Adora worked Catra through her orgasm. 

“I love you too, Adora.” 

The two finally curled up in the bed. The two smiled at each other. They kissed each other while they lulled each other to sleep. The world collapsed around them until they were the only ones left.

“Why didn’t you stay with me?”   
  


Adora woke up alone in the colorless void.

* * *

“Catra? Catra where are you?!” 

No answer. 

“Catra?!”  
  
  
None.

  
She was gone.

  
“No she couldn’t be gone, not like that! Not After we…”

  
Adora ran. She ran as fast as she could down a liner path. One that went through the Fright Zone. One that flashed all of her memories. Catra, Shadow Weaver, Lonnie and even Rogelio with Kyle.

  
The Whispering Woods, no sword. Brightmoon with Glimmer, Bow and the other Princesses.

All she wanted to look for was Catra, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  


Adora was just about ready to submit to the feeling of hopelessness until she turned around behind her.

**_“Heeeyyy Addoorraa.”_ **  
  


The voice itself was Catra’s, but it was distorted and lifeless. Adora turned around behind her to see Catra and the sword of protection behind her. 

“Cat-”  
  


Catra pinned Adora down. “Why didn’t you stay with me?!”

  
The two began to fight, going through some of their memories in which they were enemies. The Crimson Wastes, The Fright Zone, Brightmoon, and even as Catra had Adora pinned down to the chair of Mara’s spaceship. Hearing Catra’s taunting, calling her friends worthless, blaming her for destroying the world and now she was going to face the consequences for it.  
  


No. It was not her fault.  
  


Adora remembered that she wasn’t the one who pulled the switch.  
  


Adora remembered that she wasn’t the one who decided to stay in the place they knew was built on lies.  
  


Adora remembered that Catra made her choice.  
  


“We made our choices, Catra. When I leave, it’s never because of you, but I do come back. It’s because of you. I’ve always come back to you, but this time, this time. I will not come back for you. You made your choice, and I’ve made mine!” Adora pushed Catra away from her. “Now live with it!”  
  


Adora punched Catra, sending her flying. 

Adora’s body nearly trembled. Her breathing went into hyperdrive. Her arms trembled while her whole body quivered. She grabbed her arm, the one she used to punch Catra and gave it a good look.  
  


Catra was gone. She was gone and Adora was at fault for that.  
  


Adora’s head began to ache, for the tears never came. She wanted to cry for her, but she didn’t. Her neck began to hurt. Adora would combat the pain. She needed to find her sword.  
  


She needed to save Etheria.  
  


How could she if she lost the one person who she cared for the most? 

Adora was ready to face death, hoping that at least somewhere, somehow, things would be okay.  
  


“Adora!”

  
Adora gasped and turned around, seeing Angella come from her. To save her.

  
Maybe Adora had a chance to not fail yet.

  
“Hold on!”

  
Angella was able to save Adora just in time. Setting her down on the purple grass while the world was in maelstrom. The wind howling around them while lightning crashed down upon the remaining rocks. Angella looked down at Adora. She saw the various little bruises around her neck. She gave Adora a knowing smile, but then her face turned serious.

  
“I remember, Adora. I know this world isn’t our own. How do we fix this?”

  
Adora said the only thing she thought was logical. “I’ll just pull the sword from the portal, and it’ll fix everything. Everyone will come back safe and sound.”

  
“And you’ll come back too?”

  
Adora looked away.

  
“You’ll come back too, right?”

  
“I have to fix this….I have to. For everyone’s sake...this is my destiny.”

  
"Do you want to know a secret? I am a coward. I've always been the queen who stays behind. Micah was the brave one. And then Glimmer. Oh, Glimmer, so much like her father. Once again, I stayed behind, letting her make the hard choices. Letting her be brave for me. I told myself I was being responsible. But Adora, I was just scared.” Angella places her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “And then, I met you. You inspired us. You inspired me. Not because it was your destiny, but because you never let fear stop you. And now,” Angella cups Adora’s cheeks, and kisses her forehead. “I choose to be brave.”

  
Angella would take flight, leaving Adora behind as she begged for her to not go.

  
“Take care of each other.”

  
What happened next went by in a flash. Adora’s sword returned. She got to see Catra one last time before she ran away with Hordak. The princesses returned home safe and sound.

  
They were mourning the loss of Angella when they returned to Brightmoon. It would be awhile before Glimmer would be crowned queen. The funeral and the preparations for transfer had began it’s planning stages.

  
Adora grieved for Angella, but looked out her window’s balcony. To where the Fright Zone was. All she could think about was their most intimate moments. She gently touched the marks Catra left upon her. It felt like a dream. A dream long gone and broken by their choices.

  
She missed her scent, she missed her kisses and her giggles. Even the teasing she did to prepare her. She missed her, but that Catra was dead now.

  
Adora turned and looked at the sword. It was no longer the time for games. Her heart shielded and steadfast. She would be strong.

  
She would be brave, for Angella, for Glimmer, for everyone.

  
Back at the Fright Zone. She had just finished debriefing their plans with Hordak. Entrapta was sent away to Beast Island. While the princesses invading the Fright Zone was a blow for them, it did come with a great reward. Horde Prime was coming. So she had to prepare.

  
Catra’s new outfit had arrived. The one she was in brought too many painful memories. Her whole appearance spoke about someone who was weak. Weak enough to let herself be defeated by She-ra. The girl left behind. The one who she loved but not enough to come back to her.

  
Adora wanted Catra to be the bad guy? She would play the part, right into her grave.

  
Catra first went through her wild mane, soothing it out. The memories of Adora flashed through her mind, even as she looked at the scattered pieces of her love across her neck. 

This made Catra groom herself faster in an attempt for control.

  
She would take off her clothes, and look at the outfit she got for herself. New second in command uniform. It wasn’t much, but it should be enough.

  
Catra took a deep breath. This was her now. No more nice kitty, no more Catra being left behind. No more anyone hurting her ever again.

  
Catra looked at herself in the mirror. She liked this. This was better.  
  


“I am going to crush the rebellion.”  
  


“I am going to save Etheria.”  
  
  
Even though they both knew what this meant. They still struggled with their words. They touched the marks they made upon each other with longing. Despite all of this, a part of them wished that moment that flashed through their minds lasted forever.   
  
Yet they both knew that it couldn't. The surge of new found responsibilities within their roles flowed through them both when they both said, 

  
“And no matter what it takes, no matter, what I have to do. You can’t stop me.”


End file.
